


Tattoo Erotica

by nsfwfrerardx



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Frank Iero, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub, Fingering, Frerard, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Frank Iero, Oneshot, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwfrerardx/pseuds/nsfwfrerardx
Summary: Frank's a masochist who's too into getting tattooed. Gerard's a tattoo artist who's into hot masochists. Pure, unashamed smut.





	Tattoo Erotica

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Matty, sorry, I did not go to sleep before 5. Totally worth it, though. 
> 
> I haven't posted in forever, but I promise I'm working on 8 fics right now. I just forced myself to post this one, so I hope y'all like it. Enjoy the smut!

“You have to come with me, Ray, I’m begging.”

 “I’m sorry Frank, I promised my boss I’d cover for him. I can’t skip out on that.”

 Frank sighs, “I know, it’s just, what am I supposed to do?”

 “Imagine you’re getting tattooed by your grandma.” This is useless.

 “He likes to _talk_ and his voice itself is hot, I’m screwed, and _not_ in the way I want to be.” There’s only twenty minutes until his tattoo appointment with this ridiculously hot artist he’s been doing consultations with. For any normal person this isn’t much of an issue, but Frank has this thing when it comes to being tattooed. A masochistic thing, as in, he definitely gets a boner each time the needle touches his skin, no matter who’s doing it.

 This has kept Frank from getting tattooed anywhere near his pelvis for years, because the artist would be _there_ and God forbid Frank wasn’t able to control himself. He eventually realized that bringing friends along helps this issue. Ray or Adam or any person who he sees as basically family, will talk to him and stay during his tattoo. Frank can’t get a boner around people who he sees as brothers, which is why Ray coming to this appointment is so important.

 “Just do your best to distract yourself, focus on the pain or something, pelvic tattoos are painful, right?” Ray smiles like he just found the cure to all Frank’s issues. Frank deadpans.

 “Ray,” he says calmly, trying to contain himself. “The pain is what _causes_ my issue _._ We’ve talked about this.” At least, Frank tried to get the point across in the least embarrassing way possible.

 “Oh,” Ray’s cheeks go red, Frank mimics it. “I thought... I thought you were just _really_ into tattoo artists.” Frank’s going to _die._

 They stare at each other in silence for a moment, Frank letting Ray process the new information.

 “So, the pain of getting a tattoo is what gets you goin’?” Ray starts to chuckle, now mocking Frank, the audacity.

 " _Yes,_ and  _I hate you,_ do you see my problem now?" Frank needs new friends.

 "I do, and that really fucking sucks,” Ray checks the time on his phone then, “but I have to go to work, I’m sorry Frank.” He _does_ look sympathetic as he offers a hug before he leaves, so Frank accepts the apology.

 Frank does whatever he can before the appointment to try and keep himself from getting in an awkward situation. He smokes weed, he jacks off, he even watches a video about the flat earth conspiracy to see if it would blow his brain and keep it occupied for a few hours. _Nothing works._

 Entering the tattoo shop, he takes as many deep breaths as he can, choking on it since he’d just smoked three cigarettes in the parking lot. He checks himself in with the nice receptionist, and anxiously looks through tattoo books before he hears the voice he was just complaining about to Ray. Frank is sure he looks like a deer caught in the headlights when he looks up to find Gerard, his artist, standing across the room in front of an open door.

 Gerard’s sporting the same tight black skinny jeans that show off his bulge, and Frank wonders if he does that on purpose as like, some kind of power thing. Like, ‘ _you can’t argue with me when you can see the outline of my dick_ ” type thing. Which, on any other day Frank wouldn’t complain. He’d probably even think more about how it’s a nice size, but today the owner of that bulge in tattooing around his hips.

 Frank forces a smile and gets up from where he was looking through tattoos. The walk to Gerard doesn’t last long enough, because up close there’s even more things to notice about the older man. At least, Frank’s assuming he’s older just by how he looks. The black hair messily pushed back with some gel, the tense lines of his forehead, and just how he presents himself makes him look older. Even though his tight pants and band shirt contradict his age. Frank doesn’t miss the way Gerard’s Iron Maiden shirt compliments the muscles in his arms, though, nor does he miss the sideways smirk he throws when Frank stops in front of him.

 “How’s your day been, Frankie?” That’s another thing, the two consultations before this Gerard pretty much declared Frank a nickname. Which is fine.

 Before he can respond, Gerard is putting a hand on the small of Frank’s back, guiding him into the room they’d been standing in front of. It’s a classic tattooing setup, art all over the walls, the long black slab Frank will lay on, instruments laid out, computer and template printer. The theme seems to be comic books and british bands, only slightly surprising.

 It takes Gerard looking at him strangely after closing the door for Frank to remember to answer. “Oh, fine, sorry, I’m just nervous,” Frank shares a shy smile and sits on the table, swinging his legs as his feet don’t touch the ground.

 Gerard huffs out a laugh at that and sits on the rolling stool across from him, “you seem so experienced, though.” Listen, Frank _knows_ he’s talking about the half sleeve he already has and the scorpion on his neck, but it still sounds dirty coming out of Gerard’s mouth.

 “Yeah, but before it starts I'm always anxious, but during it, it fades away.” It gets replaced by being turned on and usually Ray or Adam to talk to.

 Gerard rolls over until their knees touch, Frank’s bare ones poking out of his jeans. “Sounds more like excitement to me,” he looks up at Frank through his lashes with a smirk, his hands busy preparing disinfectant. This is going to be difficult, because Gerard is the kind of guy who could turn Frank on without the needle being present. Both of them combined… Frank’s fucked.

 “Yeah,” he manages to choke out, “maybe you’re right.” He’d be lying to himself if he denied just how much he wants Gerard’s hands and needle on his skin.

 “Go ahead and lay down, lift up your shirt, or take it off,” Gerard says it casually, like this isn’t anything strange to ask of a person. And in the setting he’s in, it’s not, but Frank still feels like Gerard’s asking him to do some sexual favor.

 Frank lays down first, and then rucks up his loose and very old t-shirt. “Is it easier for you if it’s completely off or does it not matter?” He wants to hit his head against the nearest wall, maybe fling himself on the hard floor underneath him, because he’s not sure if it’s possible to discuss the logistics of tattoo positioning without it sounding dirty.

 Gerard gets up from his stool to do something with the bottle in his hand, and Frank gets a good view of his ass. In the jeans he’s wearing, it’s kind of hard not to get a good view of it. “I prefer off, and _not_ because I’m a creep,” he turns his head to say that, make it clear that’s not his intention. Frank’s face goes red, only because there’s no way Gerard didn’t catch him looking, even though the older man doesn’t seem to care if he did notice. “We’re most likely going to have to break and I’d prefer to avoid the risk of your shirt messing with the fresh ink if you choose to get up and walk around.” It makes sense, and Frank agrees, so he nods and grabs the hem of his t-shirt. Just as Gerard’s stepping forward to sit on the stool, Frank arches his back and pulls it off.

 Frank’s surprised by an approving hum, he hadn’t even realized Gerard had been paying attention. “Nice flame,” Gerard comments as he sits down.

 “Oh,” Frank looks down at his chest with the flame tattoo over his heart, then back at the other man with gloves on and cleansing pads in his hand. “Thanks, my ex did it in his basement when I was 17.” Wasn’t a good idea. Gerard looks surprised, and Frank can’t tell if it’s because he just outed himself or because Gerard’s shocked at his stupidity.

 Gerard rolls closer to Frank’s chest and looks over at the tattoo, “let me guess, the flame symbolized your burning passion for him.” Gerard’s grinning, and is way too close to Frank’s face.

 “More like a burning passion for his _dick_ ,” Frank jokes, hoping to lighten the air. And it does because Gerard moves away to give an honest laugh.

 “Didn’t last long, huh?”

 Frank does a quiet yelp when he suddenly feels cold liquid on his hip bones, twitching without meaning to. Gerard lays a firm hand on the other’s hip to keep him steady so he can thoroughly clean the area, Frank’s already feeling turned on just from _that._

 “About six months, thank God I caught him cheating or else there could be _‘Alex’_ written somewhere on my body right now.” He was literally going to do it, too, but Alex really sucked at covering his tracks. He hears Gerard laugh again, and looks down to see his face so close to his crotch already. Frank immediately looks away, not needing to make this harder for himself, _literally_.

 “Weirdly jealous no guy’s tried to get a tattoo declaring his passion for _my_ dick,” Gerard laughs at himself, and this was probably a very sly way for him to say ‘ _I’m gay too.’_ Knowing this just makes Frank’s situation _that_ much worse.

 “Don’t be, it wasn’t even that great, I was just inexperienced and horny.”

 Gerard moves to get the stamp of the tattoo, “we’ve all been there.” He then leans over the other’s lower half, looking very intently with the long paper with the stamp in his hand. “Okay, I’m gonna need you to be as still as possible as I put this on.”

 Relaxing his body, Frank closes his eyes and tries not to think about the hot gay guy touching his hips telling him not to move; he fails. It’s a moment before the tracing is on Frank’s hips and he’s allowed to breathe again.

 “Sweet, it looks so fucking cool dude.” Gerard steps back and examines the purple lines, “get up and look in the mirror to see if it’s where you like.”

 Following orders, Frank gets up and looks in the full body mirror to examine the tracing. It looks fucking _awesome._

 “I _love_ it, holy shit,” the doves are perfectly symmetrical and he can’t wait for them to be inked on his skin forever.

 “They fit really well on your hips,” the voice comes as a surprise because it’s so close. Frank looks up to see Gerard standing beside him in the mirror.

 “My friend, Adam, said hip tattoos are whore-ish, which I think is what made me want one so bad.” Adam was only kidding, but it _did_ make Frank schedule the appointment for this tattoo.

 “Well, I don’t believe in slut-shaming, but he has a point,” Gerard shrugs. Frank’s eyes go wide at that, “I’m just fuckin’ with ya.” The taller man laughs and steps away from the mirror, moving to the counter again.

 “Honestly, it’s fine, I don’t mind the label I was just shocked you had agreed,” Frank lays back on the table.

 “I don’t think I’m allowed to judge as a tattoo artist,” Gerard says while scrolling through his phone.

 “Really? Because I think as a tattoo artist you have the full right to judge.”

 “Maybe,” Gerard chuckles, “I don’t know it’s just, everyone has their reasons for what their tattoos mean and where they’re getting them. And as an artist I should know better than to make assumptions or whatever, ya know?” _God,_ Frank could listen to him talk all day.

 “Yeah, but what if I wanted a huge penis tattooed on my forehead, would you actually do it?”

 “Of course not but that’s just common sense,” Gerard sets his phone down and then The Doors are playing through speakers in the walls. “Like, it comes from the same place as not letting a minor get a tattoo.”

 “Like a flame over their heart representing their mediocre boyfriend?” he doesn’t actually hate the tattoo, but he does want it covered by a full chest piece one day.

 “At least he did it well,” Gerard says as he sits back in the stool, pulling over his cart of needles and the foot pedal. Then he’s suddenly blushing and staring at Frank, “I mean, the tattoo, not, uh.” Frank can’t help the laugh that escapes his mouth, he wasn’t even thinking of it that way.

 “I know what you meant,” his laughing stops when there’s a wet paper towel over his hips, doing a final clean up. It’s about to start, and the anxiety of the situation comes rushing back.

 “You ready?” he hears Gerard buzz the tattoo gun a couple times, Frank winces.

 “Yeah,” he barely chokes it out.

 “Okay, just do your best not to move your hips. If you need me to stop just say so and we can take a break. I wanna get this first dove done, though, and then we can break then do the next. But if you need to sooner just let me know. Some people don’t handle hip tattoos well.” Gerard puts the weight of his arm on Frank’s right leg as he’s doing that side first, probably just wanting to make sure he doesn’t flinch.

 “Got it, sounds good,” Frank already feels like he’s going to pass out from just the fear he’s going to pop one during this session. Even the sound of the tattoo gun is going straight to his dick.

 The second the needle hits his skin, Frank releases a shallow breath and flutters his eyes shut. It’s pure fucking _pleasure_ but hopefully Gerard only assumes the breath was releasing tension. Frank’s royaly fucked, having the artist so close to his crotch and his heavy hand on his hip and the pain of the gun are all going to become too much too quickly.

 “How’s it feeling?” Gerard’s voice is low and husky now, probably too in the zone to try and sound more welcoming. It makes Frank’s stomach swoon, this is the last thing he needs.

 “Good,” Frank responds with a sigh. He hopes it translates as _“the pain is manageable”_ and not _“this is sexually pleasing.”_

 Gerard chuckles in response, “you a masochist or something, Frankie?”

 Frank nearly chokes and it takes everything in him not to twitch away from Gerard. “Uh-uh no that’s not-”

 “I’m jokin’, man, I know what you meant,” Gerard’s hot breath from a final huff grazes across the smaller man’s hip bone and Frank might lose it. He’s just grateful that Gerard wasn’t being serious, despite being spot-on.

 “So, uh, why don’t you have any tattoos?” Frank tries to change the topic and distract himself. He’s not 100% positive Gerard doesn’t have any because he’s only seen the other’s arms, but most artists have sleeves.

 Speaking of arms, glancing down Frank gets to see Gerard’s left bicep flexing as he keeps himself steady over the other’s torso. He’s not ripped or anything, but he’s toned, and Frank can’t stop the thoughts of how they’d look gripping his hips or-

 “I hate needles, surprisingly enough,” Gerard huffs a laugh again, and he really needs to stop doing that because Frank’s getting fucking goosebumps from the sensation.

 “Why the hell did you get into this profession, then?” There are many, many jobs where needles aren’t necessary yet he chooses one where it’s all needles, all the time.

 “I know it sounds strange, but I don’t have an issue with puncturing other people,” Frank really wishes he said that in any other way. A wave of pain goes over him then and Frank has to quickly put a hand over his mouth to muffle the moan. “You okay?” The needle stops then, and Frank didn’t notice how tightly he was shutting his eyes until he felt the need to look at Gerard.

 “Y-yeah, just, that one area,” Frank takes a deep breath, “I’m good.” He can feel himself sweat onto the table already. His dick has been steadily getting hard and he’s saying silent prayers to whatever God is listening.

 “You good to continue?” No, but Frank nods his head anyways, trying to convince the other through his eyes that he’s fine.

 When the needle goes back to the same place, Frank bites his lip with a fierceness, not caring if it starts to bleed. He stays like that for a moment, until he starts to enjoy the lip pain too. He needs another distraction, and decides talking to Gerard more is his only option.

 “So, then what was it that got you into tattooing? Most people go from loving getting them to giving them.”

 “I weirdly love the idea of marking someone forever, and this is the only way I could do that. Also, I love art, and this place is popular enough to pay well.” Frank might actually die, right then and there. Gerard loves _marking_ people, Frank fucking loves to be marked, if the tattoos didn’t represent that enough. Then the thought of the hot artist sucking and biting at his neck, his hands leaving bruises on his hips, his nails digging in and leaving crescent shapes on his skin- “I don’t plan on staying here forever, though.”

Gerard’s voice leads him out of his fantasy, and god, fuck, he’s so close to being fully hard and for the first time ever he’s thanking the universe that his dick is too small to make a noticeable bulge. He needs to keep talking if he’s going to get through this. “Isn’t it scary, though? Knowing that it is forever, like there’s no room for mistakes,” Frank can’t take that kind of pressure.

“Hm,” Gerard’s either finding a response or is focused on the tattoo at hand. Frank is doing everything to not focus on the tattoo, but the pain isn’t easy to ignore. “At first it was scary, but after practicing a shit load and tattooing my _boss_ , everything else seems easier.” More hot breath meets Frank’s skin, Gerard needs to stop being so amused.

 “You had to tattoo your boss? I thought the whole thing was that the boss tattoos you,” at least that’s what other artists have said.

 “Yeah, well, my extreme fear of needles gave me a pass on that one. But we’re all required to tattoo the boss. It’s the ultimate test of skill and control, ya know? Like, if you can muster up the chill to tattoo the person who decides if you’re good enough, you can tattoo everyone else.” Gerard’s hand moves further onto his torso to keep him steady, and it reminds him of when this dude he hooked up with did the same thing to keep his hips down while he sucked Frank’s off in an alleyway. He’s losing it.

 “Makes sense,” It’s a breath of a statement, Frank’s starting to zone out, starting to go deep into the space where all he wants is pain and pleasure. The needle is still going strong on Frank’s skin, releasing endorphins with every sting.

 “Dude,” suddenly the piercing pain stops, “are you okay? You sound like you’re about to faint.” Frank can hear him, he can, but he’s fucking out of it. He wants to groan from the loss of the needle, and starts biting his lip to try and substitute it, but it’s not the same. “Frankie?” The voice is closer now, right next to his face and then there’s a hand in his faux-hawk. It feels so fucking good to be touched that Frank shamelessly pushes into the hand, when Gerard was probably just trying to get him to open his eyes. So he does, and God, Gerard’s right fucking there and so good to look at. His black hair falling in front of his face, intense hazel eyes, and lips pressed tightly together. Frank doesn’t want to fuck mosts of his artists, but none of them have been this damn attractive. “Do you,” Gerard keeps flicking his eyes around the smaller man’s features, and Frank can feel fingers in his hair start to move, tensing. “Do you need a break?”

 Gerard looks concerned, and Frank needs to stop staring absently at the man. So he shakes his head, “keep going.”

 “Are you sure, you look si-”

 “Please, Gerard, I’m okay,” Frank tries so fucking hard to get out of his head, but the hand in his hair, the lingering pain, the almost interested look on Gerard’s face… are all making it difficult.

 “I’m almost done with this dove, and then we’ll break,” there’s a light rub on Frank’s head then his hand is gone. There’s a whimper caught in his throat that he’s using everything in him to not let escape. He hums instead, it comes out squeaky but Gerard doesn’t seem to pay any mind to it as he’s putting on a new pair of gloves.

 When the buzzing noise starts, Frank puts his arm over his mouth, biting down in preparation. When the needle breaches his skin again he moans into his arm and instinctively lifts his hips, causing Gerard to immediately remove it off his skin.

 “Frank,” he warns sternly, “stay still, please, we’re almost done.” The commanding voice is what does it for him, he’s hard as a fucking rock at this point and he can’t wait for that break so he can jack off in the bathroom.

 “M’sorry,” Frank separates from his arm to mumble it out and then Gerard’s arm is back on his lower torso, keeping him in place. Gerard moves at a new angle to get the face of the bird without touching the rest of the tattoo, this causes his arm to press against Frank’s crotch. The pressure instantly makes the smaller man moan into his arm and bite as hard as he can. Frank’s so fucking _screwed_. The buzzing noise stops and fuck, there’s no way Gerard didn’t feel his hard-on. There’s a moment of long, painful silence where Frank is wishing to disappear and contemplates running out with half a tattoo and never coming back.

 “Oh,” Frank can’t tell what kind of ‘oh’ that translates to. A surprised one? An upset one? A disgusted one? He’s too caught up in trying to create a black hole to suck him up with pure power of will. “You’re like… into this.” Gerard doesn’t seem disgusted, or upset, which leaves surprised. That’s the best Frank could ask for in this reality.

 Frank bites the bullet and releases the death grip on his arm, “I’m so fucking sorry, this wasn’t-” he rubs his hands over his face, guarding the blush from Gerard’s view. As if that’s more embarrassing than popping a boner in the middle of a tattoo session. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. I think I might die, I’m so sorry.” He’s not sure if Gerard can even hear the mumbles from under his hands.

 “So you really are a masochist, huh,” Gerard is either very non-judgemental about random boners or he’s used to this because he’s acting extremely calm and not, ya know, _kicking Frank out._

 “I’m gonna die,” what’s worse is that his dick has barely softened from the embarrassment. The pain on his skin is still there and real, even without the needle, and he’s still riding off the small moment of friction he got.

 “I’m assuming this doesn’t happen with every tattoo, or it does and you’re just shameless.”

 Frank dares himself to open his eyes, uncover his face, Gerard doesn’t seem angry which is making him more comfortable. When he looks down his body, Gerard’s still hovering over his crotch, but his eyes on Frank. He still has the tattoo gun in his hand, seeming frozen in place.

 “It uh,” Frank takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself, it doesn’t work. “It kind of does? Actually.” Gerard looks shocked then, and almost offended, like Frank should have warned him first. “The whole, boner thing doesn’t, but the, ya know, liking it… yeah.”

 “Wow,” The older man seems interested, “well what caused this, then, if-”

 “Yeah, um,” Frank can’t fucking believe this is happening. “I usually have a friend with me to talk with and distract me, but he had a last minute thing and couldn’t make it. I was really trying to keep this from happening but…” He doesn’t know how to continue that without telling Gerard his looks and weird way of sounding sexual with everything he says is what made this so difficult to control.

 “But what?” Gerard starts grinning, and staring at the other with a touch of what Frank thinks is desire. Before he can respond, the buzzing noise begins again and Frank sucks in a breath. “Tell me and I’ll keep going.” Frank can’t fucking believe it, Gerard’s totally into this too with the way he’s looking at the other.

 “But you,” Frank’s breath hitches when Gerard smirks devilishly at the smaller man, lowering his needle to the wanting skin once again. Frank doesn’t try to withhold his whimper this time, and lets himself relish in the pain.

 “What about me?” Frank’s starting to relax against the touch of the needle and the heavy arm on his torso, he almost forgets to respond when Gerard calls, “Frankie.”

 Frank hums warmly, “your voice.” That seems to please Gerard, because he moves his other arm back over Frank’s crotch, adding pressure on purpose. “Oh, fuck,” the wave of pleasure almost makes him thrust his hips but he can’t under Gerard’s weight. Which just turns him on ever more. When he glances down another moan forces through his throat, Gerard’s looking right back at him. He presses his arm against Frank’s crotch, watching the younger man throw his head back onto the table and whine.

 “And?” His arm leaves then, as he needs to collect more ink, but it’s back the second Frank continues.

 “Your arms,” he wants to touch them, wants to see them flex over him. “Your fucking arms, Gerard.” Gerard hums, clearly pleased by the response and adds more pressure on Frank’s crotch. He moans from the wave of pleasure that courses through him, the sting of the needle and not being able to move under Gerard’s weight and command, only makes it that much better.

 “Anything else?”

 It takes a moment before he can muster up the strength to respond, “your face.” Gerard’s arm lifts up a little just to press back down and God, he wishes he could grind against it. “You’re so _hot_ ,” he’s slurring his words, unable to articulate with every sensation radiating through his body.

 “Says you,” Gerard scoffs under his breath, seeming like he didn’t mean to voice that. It makes Frank smirk, though, and groan when the other man rubs against his crotch more. Suddenly the buzzing stops and Frank looks down to see an urgent Gerard, putting his tools away and tearing off his gloves. Then he’s rolling to the other side of Frank and he barely has a chance to say anything when Gerard’s grabbing him by the hair and crashing their lips together. Frank can’t help but moan into it with the way the other man separates his lips and sucks in his tongue. He can’t fucking _believe_ it. Gerard’s a fantastic fucking kisser and is apparently really into this whole _Frank-popping-a-boner-mid-tattoo_ thing. He’s grateful Ray didn’t come when there’s a hand massaging his dick through his pants. Gerard doesn’t quit with his tongue, only kissing him deeper. Frank grabs the other by the back to the neck with one hand, the other fisting into his t-shirt, keeping Gerard in place.

 Gerard keeps biting at his lower lip, and then there’s a hand reaching into his pants, wrapping around his dick. “Fuck, fuck,” Frank thrashes his head back, making their lips separate and causing the hair in his hand to get pulled tighter, which only makes the pleasure that much more enjoyable.

 “Jesus, Frankie, look at you,” Gerard seems in awe of the younger man, watching how his body twitches with every stroke. Frank’s cock is completely covered by Gerard’s fist, meaning he doesn’t have to move his hand much to jerk him off properly.

 Frank doesn’t think this could get any better, but then there’s a warm mouth over his nipple. And before he can moan way too loudly, Gerard’s hand is over his mouth, muffling it. That just turns him on even more, so he shows it by sucking in two of Gerard’s fingers, lapping his tongue around them and doing his best to show off. He hears the other curse under his breath before going back to suck and bite at Frank’s now very sensitive and hard nipple. The hand around his cock tightens and then there’s a thumb playing at his slit. Frank moans around the fingers in his mouth, doing his best not to press his crotch into the other’s hand or his chest towards Gerard’s mouth.

 Frank quickly removes Gerard’s fingers as he feels his stomach start to twist. “Gerard- I’m-” he’s about to cum but he doesn’t want to get it on his fresh tattoo, that can’t be hygienic.

 Gerard seems to understand, and quickly removes himself from Frank’s nipple. “Be quiet, sweetheart,” Frank’s eyes go to the back of his fucking head at the pet name but he obeys and puts his arm back over his mouth and bites down as Gerard’s hand quickens. But then his hand isn’t there anymore and Frank whines from the lost contact. He feels his belt get undone though, and his pants get opened and then there’s cold air against his dick. The sensation is quickly replaced though, with a warm mouth and Frank bites hard on his arm, unable to fucking fathom the fact the hot tattoo artist is going down on him. His entire cock is inside Gerard’s mouth, which isn’t hard to accomplish, but the tongue pressing against him seems expert.

 All it takes is Gerard moaning around his cock for Frank to cum hard in the other’s mouth, he’d be embarrassed by it if Gerard weren’t sucking him even harder, practically milking him.

 “Holy shit,” Frank’s able to move his arm away as he comes down from his orgasm, just panting now, eyes shut tight. He feels cold air against his dick as Gerard moves away.

 “You good?” Gerard’s cracked voice is closer than he thought it’d be, and Frank opens his eyes to find the other’s flushed face right near his. He’s petting Frank’s hair again then, and Frank can see a speck of cum on the other’s lips. He’s _so_ good.

 He responds by lifting a hand to Gerard’s neck, dragging him down for a kiss, licking off the cum that was there. Gerard groans into it, and it makes Frank remember that the other hasn’t gotten off yet. He reaches a hand down to Gerard’s crotch to feel a large bulge, and fuck, Frank wants that in his mouth, or ass, preferably both. But then Gerard’s backing away and swatting Frank’s hand, who makes a noise of confusion.

 “Not yet,” Gerard’s still petting his hair, looking at him intently. “Wanna fuck you.” Frank’s dick almost gets hard again just from that, and fuck, he wants it so badly so he nods his head eagerly. “But after I finish your tattoo, give you a chance to get hard again,” Gerards smirking at him, acting like this is the best plan he’s ever had, and Frank think it might be.

 “Jesus, you suck and fuck all your clients?” Frank’s hand moves on its own accord and holds onto the arm stretched over his chest. Frank didn’t even knew he had a thing for arm muscles, and it’s not like Gerard has much of it, but it’s enough for the smaller man to want to caress them.

 Gerard chuckles, “only the hot masochistic ones who get boners during a tattoo.”

 “So, most of your clients, yeah?” Frank jokes back and then Gerard’s lips are on his again. Feeling Gerard’s arms flex as he tightens his grip on Frank’s hair is something to savor.

 “Let’s have a smoke, and then get back to your tattoo,” Gerard read his mind. “I’m assuming you smoke, your cum tastes like you smoke.”

 “Didn’t realize it made a difference, is it bad?”

 “Ever sucked anyone who doesn’t smoke?”

 Frank thinks over for a moment, he must have at some point, but he’s slowly realizing he hasn’t. “I usually meet my hookups outside of bars, while smoking, so no.” And Alex was the one who got him into smoking in the first place.

 Gerard seems amused by that, “it’s just more bitter, but I’m into it.”

 Frank thinks he’s in love, “guess I am too then, I have no complaints.” He actually really fucking loves the taste, maybe because it is bad, and his masochism extends to his taste buds too. Wild.

 “Remind me of that when I’m fucking you,” then Gerard’s scooting away, and Frank thinks he might die right then and there, but in a euphoric way.

 “Yes sir,” Frank says it more as a joke, but doesn’t miss the way the artist smirks at him when he says it. He’s going to note that for later.

 As Gerard turns to the counter to collect his smokes, Frank stuffs himself back into his pants and does his belt up. He’s able to check out the one dove tattooed now, and wow, it’s beautiful.

 “This looks amazing,” Frank moves his hand towards it, but has to stop himself from touching it.

 “Yeah?” Gerard’s standing next to him, Frank eye’s leveled at his crotch. He still looks hard, and Frank really wants to relieve him but he knows it’ll be better when it’s fucking him open later.

 “Yeah, it’s beautiful, thank you,” the lines are clean, strong, exactly what Frank was imagining in his head.

 “Thank me later,” Gerard winks and it doesn’t even look ridiculous like it does when most people wink. Frank can feel himself blush, and he can’t wait to do just that.

 It’s awkward when they step outside to smoke in silence. Frank keeps replaying what happened in his head, how he went there for a tattoo and got that with a complementary blowjob. He knows nothing about the guy sucking on a cigarette next to him, but to be fair, he knows more about him than 90% of his past hookups.

 “So, ya like art, huh?” Frank isn’t good at this.

 Gerard turns to look at him, and chuckles. “Smooth, Frankie,” he takes another drag of his cigarette and somehow makes it look erotic. “But yeah, I went to art school in the city, worked at cartoon network for a bit but…” he takes another drag, seeming like this is a bad memory. “Just kind of drained my soul, ya know?”

 “Cartoon Network drained your soul? I would have never thought...” This information somehow makes him hotter. And wow, Frank is realizing he has a thing for artists.

 “Yeah,” Gerard huffs out a laugh, “I tried to pitch a comic idea while I had the connections, but they don’t care. Was stuck tracing cartoons over and over, it’s not creative or fun, felt like a robot.”

 “So you wanna do comic books, then?”

 “Yeah, that’s what my focus was at school, and it’s what I’ve always wanted to do. That, and be in a band, but I can’t play anything so that’s more of a fantasy.” He doesn’t seem upset about it though, smiles at himself in an amusing way.

 “That’s sick, dude, I’ll definitely buy all your comics when you get them out there,” Frank doesn’t miss the way the other smiles at him, looking him up and down in a way that makes the smaller man’s stomach swirl like it hasn’t in years. “Ya know, I’m in a band,” he comments, hopin it’s impress the other due to his fantasy.

 “No way? I guess that makes sense, you look the type,” Gerard’s gazing over his body again and it makes Frank want to fucking jump him.

 “Didn’t realize there was a look, I’m learning a lot today.”

 “Yeah, you got the cool tattoos,” he then grabs Frank’s free hand, turning it over and running a thumb over his fingertips. “Calloused fingers,” he meets Frank’s eyes then, still holding onto his hand, “you’re attractive.” He smirks, then lets go of his hand and turns his attention back to his cigarette.

 There’s a lump forming in Frank’s throat, “I don’t think being attractive is a band thing, my bandmates aren’t exactly fuckable.” He’d probably bang James, if he weren’t so _annoyingly_ in love with his girlfriend.

 “True, but you sure are,” Gerard’s smudging the butt of his cigarette on the ground then. “I’m gonna re-sanitize everything, come back to the room when you’re ready.” Then he’s going through the backdoor into the parlor, leaving Frank with much to think about.

 Frank’s cigarette is done too, but he doesn’t want to go back just yet and seem eager. God, he feels like he’s in high school, trying to be calm and collected with the dude who just sucked the life out of him. He gets out his phone and shoots a text to Ray.

 To: fro-do

_‘good thing u didnt come, might be fuhking the artist.’_

 He can’t wait to see Ray’s face when he goes back to their apartment to explain this, he can already hear the playful criticism.

 Frank waits a few more minutes then goes back to the room. Usually tattoos don’t happen in private rooms, but Gerard had said during their first consultation that he got his own space his second year there. Most people come and go at the parlor, apparently, so when an artist actuallys stays they get their own space. It makes recurring clients and doing large tattoos more comfortable.

 When he enters the room, Gerard’s putting on a new pair of gloves. Frank knows what’s about to happen, he’ll get tattooed, get hard again, and then he’s getting fucked. It’s almost too much to handle, knowing that the man currently placing a new needle on the tattoo gun is going to have his cock up Frank’s ass in like, thirty minutes.

 “Lay down, Frankie,” he follows orders and lays down on the table, taking a deep breath. Gerard rolls over on his stool and smiles intently at the younger man, then lightly presses his lips to the other’s. “You ready?”

 “Hell yeah,” but he’s nervous. Gerard knowing he’s going to be turned on by this somehow makes him _more_ nervous than when he was trying desperately to hide it. But at least he doesn’t have to hold back at all, he doesn’t have to fight the pleasure that comes from it.

 Gerard smirks at that, and rolls back down to Frank’s other hip and starts the sanitizing process. When the buzzing finally starts, Frank makes a needy noise and he thinks he hears the older man curse under his breath. Gerard rests an arm over Frank’s crotch, keeping him still, and probably so he can feel when the other gets hard. When the needle touches Frank’s skin, all the endorphins come rushing out, sending a wave of pleasure up his spine. It’s therapeutic, the consistent pain is like white noise, leveling Frank’s nerves. They don’t talk for the first half of it, Gerard probably letting Frank get into it without distraction, which he is. It takes longer for him to get hard since he just orgasmed, but he feels it when Gerard shifts his weight.

 “Fuck,” he wants to be embarrassed, but he can’t focus on that when the tattoo pain starts to get worse as he moves closer to his bone.

 “Can’t believe you get off on this,” Gerard speaks for the first time since they started.

 “You weren’t so judgy when my dick was in your mouth.” He feels the huff of laughter against his skin, sending shivers.

 “I’m definitely not judging, it’s just unbelievably hot,” Gerard presses against the other’s crotch then, enjoying hearing Frank’s muffled moan. “So, I’ve been thinking about how we should do this.” Gerard starts and Frank tries to tune into his voice, keep himself from zoning out like before.

 “What? How you should fuck me?” Frank wants to laugh, but then his dick is getting more friction and it comes out as a choked moan.

 “Yeah,” Frank can hear the smirk in his voice, he looks down just to see if he’s right, and he is. Gerard’s still focused on the tattoo, though, keeping a steady hand, not letting the hair in front of his face bother him. His arm keeps tensing, making his biceps flex on and off as he presses on Frank’s skin. Frank’s getting harder as every moment passes, getting more excited for the older man to be inside him. “I think it’d be best if you rode me,” Gerard says it so casually, as if Frank doesn’t have to slap a hand over his mouth to keep himself from moaning too loudly. As much as he loves getting fucked against things, hard and ruthless, he loves riding cock just as much.

 “You lazy or something?” Frank jokes, hoping to keep himself from losing it on spot.

 Gerard chuckles, “you’re gonna be eating those words in like, ten minutes.”

 “I’m excited to be proven wrong.” Frank can barely keep it together. “But why the- mph,” he’s interrupted by another press to the crotch, but Gerard seems to get where he was going with the question.

 “As much as I’d love to just, fuck you against the table,” he pauses specifically to hear Frank’s reaction to that, pleased when a groan escapes the younger man. “I don’t want to accidentally rub against your tattoo. Also, seeing you ride my dick with these doves on your hips… I’m not missing out on that. That good with you?” This conversation itself is making Frank close.

 “I’m _really_ fucking good with that,” Frank replies, and the desire to thrust against Gerard’s arm is becoming more and more tempting. “Please, Gerard, you almost done down there?” He knows he sounds desperate but he is.

 “I don’t think you want me rushing your tattoo, sweetheart,” but he does, Frank really wants him to especially now that the pet name is coming back into play. “But yeah, I’m almost done.” It’s a relief, but the tension keeps building as the pain becomes more and more, and the pressure against his dick becomes more pleasing.

 It’s about ten more minutes that feels like an hour until Gerard is basically slamming down the tattoo gun and telling Frank to get up. Frank’s never moved so fast in his fucking life, wincing at the sudden pain when he bends over and his skin goes against the fresh tattoo. As Gerard’s moving stuff out of the way, Frank checks the doves in the mirror and is blown away.

 “I love them so much, Gerard,” they’re perfectly symmetrical, and Adam was right, they do look whore-ish, but that just turns him on even more.

 “They suit you very well,” Gerard comments, appearing behind Frank in the mirror. They look for a moment, before Gerard grabs him by the hips,of course avoiding the tattoos, and spins him around. Their kiss is instantly rough and needy, everything Frank needs. He reaches down for Gerard’s belt, quickly undoing it and then dropping on his knees to the older man’s surprise. “Fuck, Frankie wha-” before he can finish, Frank’s getting Gerard’s hard cock out of his pants and moaning at the sight.

 “I'm thanking you,” Frank smirks up at the artist, who smiles when he understands. “Shit, you’re big,” Frank doesn’t think he’s been with anyone the size of him, the girth and length much bigger than his own.

 “That a problem?” Gerard actually sounds concerned, as if it’s actually been a problem before. And, if Gerard was fucking a virgin, probably would be. Thankfully, Frank is far from that, and practices with toys close to the older man’s size on a regular basis.

 “The opposite,” he might be a total size queen, but he’ll never voice that. To prove how much of an issue it isn’t, Frank quickly swallows down Gerard’s cock, not even bothering with teasing as the last hour has been that. He keeps his eyes on Gerard, watching him bite his lip to conceal a moan, which doesn’t work very well. Gerard’s cock is heavy on his tongue and easily fills his throat, the taste is close to intoxicating, salty and musky. His nose hit’s Gerard’s pubes, and he stays there for a moment, before slowly pulling off.

 “Holy fuck,” Gerard pants above him, “you’re good at this.”

 Frank smiles, then places his hands behind his back, “fuck my mouth.” He needs it, needs to feel his throat and jaw stretch around Gerard’s cock. “Please?”

 “Fucking hell, yes,” then there’s a hand gripping his hair, and he watches Gerard stroke himself a few times, taking the edge off. Frank opens his mouth wide enough to accomodate, but Gerard doesn’t go in immediately. He lets the tip of his cock trace over Frank’s lips like chapstick, and Frank’s leaking in his pants over it.

 Finally, Gerard slips his cock into Frank’s inviting mouth, pulling on the front of the smaller man’s faux-hawk to guide him down. Frank drinks in the way Gerard exhales and tips his head back, exposing his neck and suddenly Frank has a thing for necks. It doesn’t take long for Gerard to build a rhythm, thrusting in and out of Frank’s mouth. He drops one hand down to Frank’s cheek pushing his thumb against it to feel his cock move inside. Frank moans around him, happily relaxing his throat to let Gerard use him.

 “Your lip ring, sweetheart, fuck,” Gerard meets his eyes then. Frank’s noticed his lip ring has been popular amongst the men he blows, and Gerard acknowledging just turns him on even more. Frank’s starts actively licking and sucking at Gerard’s cock as the thrusts quicken. The grip on his hair gets tighter, and Frank has to dig his nails into his palms to keep himself from thrusting into his jeans. Suddenly Gerard’s dick is gone, though and Frank instinctively leans forward trying to get it back in his mouth. “Jesus, Frankie, you fucking love this, huh? Getting your throat fucked,” Frank _does_ love this, loves dominate Gerard, loves the feeling of getting his throat and mouth used, so he nods. With that, Gerard’s lifting him up and kissing him, tasting himself when he shoves his tongue in the younger mouth.

 Frank relaxes into it, just lets Gerard do whatever the hell he wants with his mouth. Frank doesn’t even realize his hands are still behind his back until Gerard is grabbing them both with one hand and spinning him around, bringing him tight against his back. Frank feels a warm mouth against his neck, sucking and biting when Gerard’s free hand wraps around his neck, making his head lean back on the other’s shoulder.

 “I’m guessing you like it rough,” Gerard says before biting Frank’s earlobe.

 “Yes sir,” Frank remembers the other’s reaction from when he said it before, and it was a good call, because he’s getting his bent over the tattoo table. Only his chest and above contact the table, keeping Frank’s tattoo from touching it, and he groans at the force of it. Gerard’s hand is on the back of his neck keeping him down, and then he feels his belt getting slipped out from his pants.

 Frank’s mind goes to a million different places with what the other man could be planning with that belt, but he doesn’t have to wonder long when it’s getting tightened around his hands. Frank thinks he’s met his dream guy.

 It only gets better when his pants and underwear get pulled down in one go, “ _Fuck_.” Gerard has Frank step out of them, and then his legs are getting spread with large hands against his thighs. Frank can’t stop making, what probably sounds like, ridiculous noises with every touch and kiss Gerard places on him. He’s grateful for the music now blasting in the room, Gerard must have turned it up somewhere between putting his stuff away and gripping Frank’s bare ass. Which is what he’s doing now, massaging it with his hands and Frank has to bite his lip when he feels a slap against the top of his thigh.

 “Gera- fuck,” Frank’s cut off when there’s a bite to his ass cheek, and he’s not able to keep in his moan.

 Gerard shushes him, “quiet, sweetheart.” He places gentle kisses over the bite, then slowly moves his mouth over and- Frank has to bite his tongue because _fuck_ , that’s Gerard’s tongue in his ass.

 He’s on cloud fucking nine, he hasn’t been rimmed in forever because men don’t seem to give a shit about Frank’s pleasure half the time. They just want to fuck him then leave, and usually he’s cool with that but this- this is exceptional. Gerard fits his face in between Frank’s ass cheeks, and slowly licks around his rim. Frank attempts to press against the tongue, but gets spanked instead.

 “Stay still baby,” Gerard’s voice sounds wrecked with desire, and Frank thinks if he talked enough he could get off just from that. Frank doesn’t have to wait long for Gerard to start eating him out, and he has to shove his face into the plush of the table to keep quiet. Gerard’s a fucking expert at this, apparently, because he’s practically massaging Frank open with his tongue. Each flick and thrust inside him just brings Frank closer and closer. The artist’s hands never quit with gripping and pulling at his ass, he grabs the front of Frank’s thighs to pull him closer to Gerard’s mouth, getting as deep as he can.

 Frank’s legs are shaking, and he can hear his own desperate whimpers, he _needs_ to be fucked. “Please, please,” Frank can barely fucking speak with the way Gerard’s moving his tongue, but he’s going to cum if the other doesn’t stop in the next ten seconds.

Thankfully, Gerard does, but Frank still whines from the loss of contact. “You taste so fucking good, Frankie,” Gerard’s pulling him up by his connected hands then, and Frank has a bit of a headrush but it feels good with Gerard holding him like he is now, an arm wrapped around his torso and a hand gripping his chin. He feels secure in the arms of a man he doesn’t even know that well.

 “So beautiful,” Gerard whispers against his neck, and Frank has fucking butterflies, like this is some casual first date. “Get on the table, sweetheart, finger yourself for me.”

 Frank groans from the order, “yes sir.”

 Gerard releases his hands from the belt and gives the other another spank as he starts waking on wobbly legs to the table. When he gets on, he sits on his knees but then lays his chest down against the table, making it so his ass is in the air and his hips aren’t touching the table.

 He hears gerard messing in some drawers, but he’s not concerned about it and focuses on sucking on his own fingers, then bringing them back to his already loose hole. Loose enough for the first finger to go in without issue, but tight enough for the second to make him feel stretched. He can’t access his prostate with this angle, but that’s for Gerard to do anyways. Frank works on stretching himself, whimpering when he adds the third finger. He almost forgets Gerard is there until he hears the pop of a cap, he turns his head to see the older man watching him hungrily, his cock hard and pressing against his stomach, and Frank can’t fucking _wait_ for it to be inside him. The cap was most likely to the lube Gerard’s now spreading on his fingers, and Frank watches him walk over, then there’s a shift on the table as Gerard gets on behind him. And then there’s longer fingers entering him, patting away Frank’s who moves them grip onto the the edge of the table above his head. Gerard starts finger-fucking him without hesitation. There isn’t any resistance either, not with how Gerard had opened him up before and now with the added lube. Frank’s starting to push back against the fingers, earning a hard spank against his ass and making the smaller man moan through gritted teeth.

 “God, you’re so fucking desperate for it, aren’t you?” Gerard crooks his fingers then, hitting Frank’s prostate and he has to bring down a hand to cover his mouth so he’s not too loud. “Answer me, sweetheart.”

 “Yes, fu-” Gerard hits that spot again, and Frank has to regroup mentally before speaking again. “Fucking need you inside me, please Gerard, _please_ ,” he was needing it the first time he saw the artist.

 “Fuck, c’mon,” Gerard takes the hand that’s not busy and pulls Frank up by his hair, back against his chest. Frank’s so fucking close already with the hair pulling and fingers now pressing right into his prostate with the new angle. Gerard’s cock is against his ass, long and hard, and Frank whines at the feeling. He lets his head rest against the other’s shoulder and Gerard moves his hand to wrap around Frank’s throat. Gerard just fingers him faster and harder, making Frank’s mouth hang open in pleasure. Then there’s fingers in his mouth too, and Frank understands why it’s necessary when a fourth finger pushes through his rim. His eyes roll back in his head, the stretch is so fucking good and thankfully Gerard’s purposely missing his prostate or else Frank knows he would have cum by now. “Ready for my cock?” Gerard knows he can’t verbally answer, so he’s watching the other’s face and sees him nod. Frank groans around the fingers in his mouth, trying to voice just how ready he is. Gerard gets the memmo and takes his fingers out of both areas, and gets off the table, leaving Frank to pant on his knees.

 “I’m putting a condom on you so you don’t get cum on your tattoo,” Gerard says, and then there’s hands slowly rolling it on his dick.

 “M’god,” Frank thrusts up into Gerard’s hand, he hasn’t touched his dick this entire time and a sense of pride washes over him. Gerard didn’t even have to ask him, he just knew.

 “Okay, get off real quick,” Gerard instructs and he helps Frank move off the table, not letting go of him as the older man lays down and pulls Frank on top of him. “Fuck, okay,” Gerard seems to be murmuring to himself, but pulls off his t- shirt. Frank gets to watch his arms and ab muscles flex as the older man arches his back. Then he’s sitting up, kissing Frank hastily as he moves his pants down his thighs and to his calves. When he lays back down, Frank finally gets to touch the artist the way he’s been wanting to. Spreading his hands flat against the other’s pale, bare chest and following his shoulders to the arms that are tensing as he tears open a condom. The younger man is so entranced by him, so ready and eager to please the body underneath him. Frank’s not too sure he’ll be able to lost long, he’s already leaking and so is the man he’s straddling. The need for Gerard’s cock is overwhelming as Frank watches him roll the condom over it. Part of Frank hates how eager he feels, his mouth watering and asshole clenching for it, needing something to penetrate him.

 Frank can’t stop staring at the older man, his hard cock, his tensed facial features, his pale chest and flexing arms. God, Frank doesn’t think he’s ever been with anyone hotter.

 The moment the condom is on and the lube is poured, Frank is eagerly moving up and grabbing onto the base of Gerard’s cock, letting the head of it tease his hole. He can already tell the size will be hard to get down, but he’s too eager and ready to let it falter in his motions.

 “Take your time, baby, no rush,” Gerard hands move to caress Frank’s thighs, soothing him as he starts to push himself down.

 “Fuck, fuck, Gerard, you’re so fuckin-” Frank braces himself against Gerard’s chest, and manages to get the head all the way in before he pauses. “So fuckin’ big, jesus,” Frank focuses on the blissed out look on Gerard’s face and the the hands moving from his thighs to ass in soothing motions.

 “You’re so good, Frankie, so fucking good,” it’s the encouragement he needs to keep going. Not that he was even entertaining the idea of stopping, he’s so fucking eager for this, so he moves a hand over his mouth and slams down in one go. “Oh, fuck,” Gerard almost shouts, but bites his tongue.

 Frank’s so full, and the stretch is so close to being too much, but it’s everything he needs. Gerard had opened him up so well, so it’s not as bad as he thought it’d be and he quickly lifts himself back up. Before he can go down himself, Gerard is bending his knees and forcefully pulling Frank down by the hips, fucking into him. The younger man is surprised he doesn’t fucking scream from it, not because of any pain, but because of how fucking good it feels to finally have Gerard inside him like this.

 “Fuck, you’re so tight,” Gerard groans, lifting the Frank up again and thrusting into him. And fuck, Gerard was right, Frank really _is_ eating his words because he’s barely having to move himself with how he’s being handled.

 “Gerard, fuck-” Frank feels Gerard’s knees spread behind him, so he leans back and holds onto them and just lets himself get used by the older man. The new angle causes Frank to throw his head back, biting his lip to keep in a moan that halfway gets out anyways.

 Frank’s blissed out at this point, the dull sting of his tattoo, the nails digging into his hips, the stretch of Gerard’s cock and the way it abuses his prostate are putting him on cloud nine.

 “You look so good, baby, so good on my cock,” Gerard can somehow form sentences balls deep into the moaning mess above him, and Frank can barely hold his head up. “God, such a fucking slut Frankie, getting hard from a tattoo, letting me fuck you like this.” Frank can barely breathe with the way he’s being talked to, each word going straight to his dick. Gerard’s relentless in his thrusts, and Frank can already feel the bruises forming on his waist and hips and he fucking loves it. “You like being fucked like this, sweetheart? Like getting stretched open so wide?”

 “Y-yes sir,” Frank could barely get it out, and referring to Gerard in such a way is just making him want the other’s cock that much more. “So big, so d-” Frank feels like he’s babbling, not even sure if the other can understand what he’s saying. “So deep inside me, fuck,” it feels like Gerard’s fucking his guts, for Christ’s sake, and it’s bringing him so close. He doesn’t want this to end though, wants to keep probably the best dick he’s ever had in him as long as possible. “Hold on,” Frank demands and Gerard immediately stops, despite looking so pained to do so.

 “You okay? Did I hurt you?” Gerard’s panting, rubbing over the younger man’s waist.

 “Not in any way I didn’t like,” Frank smirks, eyes heavy and sits upright on Gerard’s cock, and starts grinding his hips. Gerard groans, keeping his eyes on Frank’s body, moving up to his face every other second.

 Frank spends time just rocking on top of Gerard, letting himself feel the entirety of the artist’s cock move inside him.

 “Sweetheart,” Frank whines at the pet name, and grinds down harder when Gerard’s hands start squeezing at his ass cheeks. “Such a nice ass,” Frank’s trying to pay attention, but his head is getting cloudy and all he can center in on is Gerard’s hands and cock. He moves a hand up to his own hair, pulling on it to add to the sensations. And it’s like that makes Gerard remember he’s a masochist, because he’s getting spanked again. With each hit, Frank moves his hips faster, the stimulation of it going straight to his prostate. It’s only a few more slaps till Frank is really riding him, penetrating himself over and over on the older man’s cock. The table is creaking underneath them with every movement. Frank’s relentless with his hips, and Gerard helps him along with a painful grip on his ass. He’s pretty sure the other’s nails are drawing blood, digging into his skin roughly.

 “H-holy shit, Gerard,” Frank can’t begin to describe the euphoria of the older man’s hands on him. The feeling of his cock rubbing and moving inside him, stretching Frank’s walls perfectly. To get more power in his movements, he holds onto Gerard’s arms. Frank’s able to lift himself easier, along with the other’s hands to help, and starts lifting his hips just to slam back down. “Fuck, fuck, fu-” they keep this rhythm, Frank fucking himself on Gerard’s cock, letting himself savour the bliss of it. This is the best sex he’s ever had, hands down. No one’s been as big as Gerard, as attentive, as eager to please.

 Gerard looks so fucking good under him, his eyes won’t leave Frank’s as they move together. “Beautiful,” the artist comments, and hearing that from someone who creates beautiful for things for a living, is extraordinary. It somehow is more exposing than Frank being naked, moaning on top of him. The sentiment doesn’t mean they slow down at all, there’s no getting soft in their actions. It actually makes Frank ride him faster, makes him want to satisfy the other even more. Which doesn't seem hard to do, as Gerard’s consistently making throaty groans in beat with their movements.

 Soon enough, Gerard’s taking back control and is thrusting up into him like before. “Oh, fuck yes,” Frank’s taken by surprise, but the best kind because it involves his prostate getting hit with more force. It also involves the older man moving his hands to Frank’s hips, avoiding the tattoos, but gripping him hard enough to surely leave handprint bruises. He knows Gerard loves to mark people, and he’s proving that with how he’s touching the other. The power in the older man’s thrust only gets stronger, but it's like it's not enough. Frank wants more, and more, and more.

 “Harder, please sir, fuck me,” and that seems to set Gerard off, because he becomes completely merciless with his thrusts. Frank leans back against the other’s knees again, and his prostate gets his over and over to the point where it almost hurts. It’s _exactly_ what the smaller man needs. Frank can hear his own moans shaking as his body does under Gerard’s hands.

 “I’m close,” Gerard announces, but he didn’t need to as Frank can feel the older man’s cock throbbing inside him. Frank’s close too, but he can’t even say anything with the intensity that Gerard’s fucking into him. It takes one more jab to the prostate and a hit to Frank’s ass for him to cum harder than he has in his entire fucking life. He breaks skin on his lip from biting so hard to keep himself from bloody screaming with the power of it. “God, baby, you didn’t even have to touch yourself,” Gerard’s babbling then, about how tight and hot Frank is, but Frank’s too fucked out to pay close attention. His prostate goes overly-sensitive as Gerard continues to thrust into him. The head of his cock rubbing against the bundle of nerves, causing even more cum to be released that Frank didn’t even realize he still had. When he thought he was done, Gerard somehow milked more from the other, not once placing a hand on Frank’s dick. The stimulation causes the younger man to repeatedly clench around Gerard’s cock which only brings him closer, and only a few seconds later he’s cumming. Frank half-expects to get filled with the hot fluid, and is disappointed when he’s not. But Gerard’s cock pulsing inside him is just as hot, and Frank grinds his hips down a little to help him through it. Frank lets himself be used by the other, and tries his best to move his hips with Gerard sporadic thrusts. Slowly, they’re orgasms end and they’re panting, still attached to each other.   

 “Fucking hell,” Frank rests back on Gerard’s knees, exhausted and blissed out.

 “That’s an understatement,” Gerard doesn’t stop rubbing Frank’s thighs, but it’s not enough. Frank just got his brains fucked out and he needs a proper bed, with lots of cuddling and then a three hour nap. Then he needs to do it all again.

 “Off chance you got a bed in this place?” Frank jokes, then moves up and let’s Gerard’s dick slip out of him. They both whine from the sudden change, and Frank wants to be full again.

 “I wish,” Gerard then takes off both their condoms and tosses them into the contamination bin usually used for blood. Gerard sits up with Frank still in his lap, creating enough space that he doesn’t hit the fresh tattoos. Frank smiles when he feels a hand move behind his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. They stay like that for a while, Gerard lazily but passionately licking and suck at Frank’s lips. It’s perfect, the bed would still be nice, but there’s nothing better than Gerard’s mouth in that moment. Slowly undoing him all over again.

 “Ya know,” Frank smirks, feeling Gerard moves his lips around the younger man’s jaw and neck. “Your dick is definitely worth getting a tattoo for.” Frank jokes, and watches the other man smile and chuckle in return. But the truth is, it definitely is worthy. Not that Frank plans on getting anything tattooed to symbolize it, but it’d be more deserving of the one dedicated to his ex.

 “Just write my name right here,” Gerard presses a finger above Frank’s left nipple. “Counteract the flame.”

 “That _is_ the nipple you sucked on, quite symbolic,” they share a laugh at that, and then they’re kissing again. They makeout for what feels like hours, enjoying each other’s lips and tongues. Gerard wraps an arm around his waist, and keeps a hand pressed against the younger man’s now sore ass. Frank wraps his arms around Gerard’s neck, happily letting the other man’s tongue into his mouth. Somehow it only makes Frank feel weaker than he already did, and if it weren’t for the older man holding him tightly, he thinks he’d fallen off the table by now. He needs to kiss this man _forever_ , which is quick to say, but Frank doesn't think a simple kiss has ever made him feel so fucking _wanted_ and appreciated before.

 “Shit,” Frank breaks away when he remembers something Gerard had said earlier. “I forgot to remind you,” he was planning on having the other cum in his mouth.

 “Remind me of wha- oh,” Gerard smirks then, and holds the younger man even closer in his arms. Frank doesn't think he'll get tired of being held by them. “We were a little busy,” then Gerard’s catching his lips in another kiss. It’s about five more minutes of soul-reviving making out until they have to part for air.

 “Please tell me I’m seeing you again,” Frank runs the risk of sounding desperate, but that’s kind of been his whole theme the past two hours. Gerard grins, and kisses him again.

 “Would tonight at 7 be too soon? I make a wicked lasagna, and I have a bed, a big one.”

 “I’m sold.”

 Frank gives Gerard his number after cleaning up and getting dressed. In the mirror, Frank’s able to see the scratches and fingernail marks filled with blood covering his ass. He _loves_ it, and Gerard is extremely caring when he gently rubs soothing disinfectant cream on the open wounds.

 They spend a lot of time making out against the door, until there’s a knock warning Gerard about his next client. With a final kiss, Gerard promises to text him as soon as possible, and Frank wishes him luck with his next client. But not _too_ much luck, and the artist has to give another final kiss at that.

 Frank tries to walk as normally as possible out the parlor but he doesn’t think he’ll be able to do that for a few days. Sitting in his car is almost unbearable, yet it turns him on in a way that just makes him want to go back and kiss Gerard till they faint.

 When he gets home, he notices two messages on his cell phone. He’d seen a text from ray earlier while he’d been collecting his things, but was too focused on getting his mouth on Gerard’s for as long as possible.

 From: fro-do

_I’ll be home at 5 and I’m expecting details. But not too many details._

 Frank huffs a laugh, not even sure how he’s going to relay an event he’s not even done processing. The second message is from an unknown number, but Frank assumes it’s Gerard.

 From: Unknown

_I think itd b best if u come alone to all ur next appointments. -Gerard aka the guy responsible for ur damaged ass._

 Frank grins wide and the butterflies are back, he falls onto his bed with a thump and winces at his sore muscles and the stinging on his ass. He needs to _shower_ but the thought of moving now that he’s settled in bed is atrocious. He’s capable of stripping off his clothes though, and turning on his side so that his backside and hips can catch a break from being touched. Frank quickly adds Gerard into his contacts, and with the world’s dumbest grin on his face, Frank texts back.

 To: GerarD

_I thnk thats a good idea -xofrnk aka the guy reminding u of that thing tonight._

 His ass might be off limits for a week, as he learns how to fucking _sit_ again. But his mouth and throat are totally fine, and are ready to have Gerard’s cum spill over them in a few hours.

 He hits ‘send’ before he overthinks what to say, oddly being more nervous now than he was when he entered the tattoo shop a couple hours ago. Getting tattooed may always be an erotic thing for Frank, but now he’s _excited_ to get a boner in the middle of a session, not terrified.

It doesn't take long for Frank to fall asleep, finally getting one of the three naps he needs to heal from the past two hours. He drifts away with the close memory of the artist’s lips against his own, and the knowledge that Adam was _right._ Hip tattoos _are_ whore-ish, Frank’s ass is the proof.


End file.
